The Reunion (and Other Oneshots)
by Disk98
Summary: My new, higher-quality collection of oneshots. Much fluff, you've been warned. [AxK]
1. The Reunion

**I don't know if anybody here still remembers me, but this is a project that I've been working on for quite a while. I have a similarly themed—okay, exactly the same theme—chapter in my _Avatar: After the War_ collection, but I was never truly happy with it. For well over a year now, I've been tinkering with it. And sure enough, slowly but surely, I got to a place where I can say that I'm satisfied. I still don't think it's as good as a lot of other people's works (like those of KrystalFruit22, Light-Eco-Sage, and Cassidy Alice, to name a few), but I'd like to think that I'm improving. I don't know what the future of AAtW holds—there may not be one anymore—but I do intend to be a bit more of a presence in the community moving forward. Don't expect too much too often, but…I'm here.**

 **Anyway, all the geezers who remember me know the drill. I don't own AtLA, and I probably never will. Now, enough chitchat.**

* * *

 _"Firelord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!"_

 _Avatar Aang looms viciously over an outdueled Ozai, his eyes and tattoos aglow as he floats in his sphere of air. This is it. Everything that he's been working toward for the last nine months has come down to this one moment. Firelord Ozai, the evilest man on the planet, the third-generation leader of the most devastating war the world has ever seen, lies helplessly in front of him. The devastating massacre Firelord Sozin began one hundred years ago today is finally about to be over. The victorious Avatar swings his arms and channels a concentrated stream of water, earth, fire, and air around himself and straight toward Ozai's heart. Game over. The Firelord has met his demise._

 _But he can't do it. Aang won't deliver the final blow…he can't. This is not the right way. All life is sacred…at least, that's what the monks taught him before he ran away. Ozai might be a menace, but wouldn't killing him be sinking to his level? Is killing a killer justified?_

 _"No…I'm not gonna end it like this." The boy is ashamed of how close he came to taking the life of another human being as his once-deadly strike hits Ozai as nothing more than a splash of warm, frothy water and pebbles. There may not be any good inside the Firelord like there proved to be in his son, but Aang can't bear the idea of this century-long war claiming another victim—certainly not by his own hand._

 _"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak."_

 _Maybe Ozai is right. Maybe Aang is weak for not finishing the job. It is the Avatar's responsibility to restore balance to the world, and maybe with such an irredeemable spirit as Ozai's being allowed to continue its existence, Aang has failed. For the tiniest fraction of a second, the young Avatar is completely unsure of what he should do. He doesn't want to kill the Firelord, but maybe—_

 _His thoughts are rudely interrupted when, even with his back turned, he senses Ozai jerk his body in preparation to attack. The vibration of the Firelord's sudden movement prompted the Avatar to defend himself, trapping Ozai in earthen shackles as he avoids a second attempt at attack._

 _Suddenly, Aang's mind flashes back to his interaction with the lion turtle that brought him here. The giant spirit had touched the boy's forehead and chest in a transfer of energy, so Aang does the same with his hands to Ozai. Maybe he can use that energy somehow…wait, what was that voice in his head?_

 _"In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements, but the energy within ourselves."_

 _That's it! He can bend the energy within Ozai! If bending comes from pure energy inside someone's body, maybe Aang can take Ozai's away, leaving the Firelord powerless!_

 _Suddenly, a great burst of light shines in the sky, visible for miles. Half the sky is a bright, blinding blue, while the other half glows a sinister, burning orange._

 _"To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted destroyed."_

 _Wait, what? Aang doesn't even really know what he's doing! How is he supposed to know whether his spirit is unbendable or not? And even if it is, who even has the ability to bend it?_

 _Apparently, Ozai does. The blue light, as quickly as it had appeared, is vanishing, giving way to the evil orange light. Orange completely overtakes blue in the sky, and it even begins to creep up Aang's body. It sweeps up his legs, abdomen, and torso, makes its way up his neck and across his face, and begins to close around his right eye. What…what's happening? Why is Ozai winning? Is this Aang's punishment for not killing him? Did the spirits deem the Avatar too weak?_

 _And in this very moment, time seems to screech to a halt as Aang frantically wracks his brain for answers before he meets his untimely demise. There must be something in that mind of his that he can use. Something Guru Pathik said at the Eastern Air Temple a few months back, maybe? If anyone knows anything about spiritual enlightenment, it's Pathik. Now, what can Aang remember…onion and banana juice, accepting the role of Avatar, deciding to Firebend again, letting go of his attachment to—THAT'S IT!_

 _Katara. Aang's spirit is unbendable because of Katara. She is his rock, his guiding light, his best friend. When he doubts himself, she is there to believe in him. When he hurts himself, she is there to help him get back up. When he loses himself, she is there for him to cry on her shoulder. Maybe by himself, Aang's spirit is weak. But with Katara, he has a bond that is unbreakable. Their combined spirit is unbendable._

 _The orange light that is about to consume Aang entirely is suddenly overtaken by blue, the manifestation of Aang and Katara's combined spirits completely overpowering Ozai's. The Firelord is quickly and entirely consumed by the pure blue light, absolutely defeated._

 _The light dies down. as does the glow of Aang's eyes and tattoos. The battle is won. The war is over. Balance has been restored to the world._

 _Ozai, still shackled to the ground, squirms and struggles. But instead of demanding to know just what it was the Avatar had done to him, he is only able to shout one sentence, over and over again. "Aang, wake up! Wake up, Aang!"_

 _"Wake up!"_

* * *

Aang woke with a gasp and tried to rise to a sitting position. But he was immediately met by a sharp pain in his back that forced him back down to the floor, his head landing with an unceremonious metallic clang and a pained moan.

Wait, metal floor? Where was he?

"Aang, relax. You're safe."

Aang gingerly rolled onto his side to face the source of the voice he heard. "Katara?"

A small smile graced the Water Tribe girl's face. "I'm so glad you're all right." She wrapped her arms around the boy and gently pulled him up against her in a warm embrace. She squeezed him tightly, thanking the spirits for the safe return of her best friend.

The young Avatar hugged her back, but his mind was still a little foggy. "I'm fine…Katara, where are we?" he asked weakly. "I-I remember fighting Ozai, but…I kinda blacked out after."

Katara patted his back with a chuckle. "That's okay, I know you're tired," she replied. "You're on an airship that the others captured while you were fighting. You just landed here in the Fire Nation capital, and I've been healing some of your cuts and burns."

Aang swallowed, taking the information in. "An airship…wait, the Fire Nation capital? What were you doing here?"

"Ozai left Azula behind," she said simply. Zuko and I had to fight her."

"You fought Azula!?" Worry and relief flooded over him at the same time, making the poor boy's heart leap into his throat and his eyes well up with tears. "K-Katara, I could have lost you."

"I know," she replied sadly. "But I had to. Zuko couldn't beat her by himself, and she had to be dealt with. Otherwise, she would have tried to finish what her father started."

Aang sighed shakily. "Oh, gosh, I…I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have—"

She nuzzled her cheek against the side of his head, her lips just a few centimeters from his ear. "Shh, it's okay," she assured softly. "All that matters right now is that we're both all right."

"You don't understand," he countered, his voice thick with emotion. He took a deep breath before continuing, electing to pour his heart out on the spot. "You know how I feel about you. I've been kicking myself a-about the way I acted at that stupid play on Ember Island."

"Look, if you're trying to—" Katara didn't really want an apology from him. It's not that she was mad at him for trying to apologize, per se; rather, she was afraid that he was going to regret not apologizing if she had died facing Azula. While she would agree that he _was_ wrong to kiss her at that theatre, it wasn't fair that it plagued his mind leading up to the battle of his life.

"Please, let me finish." Aang's tone was urgent, but respectful. He sat up, with some difficulty, and looked straight at her, allowing her to see his face properly for the first time in what felt like forever. His expressive gray orbs were big and filled with tears that hadn't yet fallen, but a single salty droplet escaped and trailed down his right cheek.

She nodded, cupping the now tearstained cheek with her hand before he went on.

"I was an idiot," he continued, not even caring that he had indeed begun to cry. I-I thought I'd lost my best friend." He screwed his eyes shut, and his lips quivered as he choked back a sob.

"Aang, I…" But she trailed off, her hand leaving his face. She had no idea what to say now. He had indeed made her angry that night, but…it sounded like she had completely shattered his heart. What could she say? She had heard from the women in her village that while girls have a hard time recovering from heartbreak, boys tended to have an easier go of things. They could bounce back. But Aang…wasn't like most other boys his age. He was very sensitive and wore his heart on his sleeve; he didn't hide under some veneer of indifference to make himself appear strong. Katara was terrified that he was going to close himself off to her now, that he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. That he had given up on her.

"I-it got worse." He had bitten back the violent sobs that had been threatening to escape, but his eyes still leaked. "We fought the next day about whether I should kill Ozai, and I-I hadn't learned anything, Katara…I exploded on you. But that wasn't the worst part…I d-disappeared. I just _vanished_ , before I could say that I—"

She shook her head. "Don't apologize," she said simply, cutting him off. She cupped the young Avatar's face in her hands and wiped at his tears with the pads of her thumbs. "I've already forgiven you. And after everything we just went through today…I don't think it's fair for either of us to be mad at each other." She sighed. "I wasn't fair to you. You just wanted answers, and I was too afraid to give them to you. So if anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

"You?" Aang was confused. "B-but I—"

"Aang, I want you to listen to me," Katara requested gently. When he gave a small nod, she took a deep breath before finally giving him the answers that he deserved. "You were an innocent child thrust into a terrible war. You've had to work harder than you've ever worked before, see things no child should ever have to see, and bear the weight of the entire world on your shoulders. You've had to fight for your life and the lives of others more times than I can count, not even counting today. And you've had to grow up so fast."

The boy sniffled. "I-it's been hard."

"I know." Her heart swelled with empathy for her friend. "But you overcame all of that, and I couldn't be more proud of you. I admire your strength and your determination, and through it all, you haven't forgotten who you are…that's what I'm most proud of."

"H-how can you say all those things about me when…when I've treated you so wr-wrong?" he asked through his tears, his blurred gaze shifting away as he turned his head, not wanting to face her in such a state.

But that was exactly how Katara wanted to see him, his crying denoting him as a person—not just the all-powerful Avatar who just saved the world. She gently turned his face back so they were looking at each other again, and his face was the most hauntingly beautiful thing she had ever seen. The most powerful presence in the entire world, the beacon of hope and savior of billions of people…was a young boy who felt, who bled, who cried…who had endured much strife in his short lifetime. He was her hero…he was her best friend.

"Because," the Waterbender replied without hesitation, "you're _you_. You're the Avatar, but…you're also just a kid. You were going through a lot of stress training for this day, and back at the theatre, all you wanted was some clarity. You had worked so hard for months, preparing for the fight of your life, and all you wanted to know before you had to meet your destiny was how I felt about you." She closed her eyes, almost wanting to cry herself when he let out a weak sob. "And I am _so_ sorry I hurt you. I think…I think I forgot about you as a person, Aang. I was focused on our mission, and you were so lost in your own emotions that you _couldn't_ focus on the mission. I wasn't fair to you."

"But—"

The girl pressed a finger to his lips. "No, listen. You're a normal boy, with normal feelings, put in a position where you weren't allowed to be yourself. Because I didn't want you to be yourself. A twelve-year-old boy is _supposed_ to think about girls, that's just the way it is. You were just being normal, Aang, and I punched you in the gut. If you hadn't come back, I would have never forgiven myself. I lied to you when I said I was confused." She gave the weeping Avatar a soft kiss on his right cheek, just below his eye.

Heat emanated from the boy's face. He gasped at the sudden display of affection, terribly confused. "K-Katara?"

Katara frowned as she pulled away. "I'm not confused about how I feel about you, Aang, and I'm sorry for telling you I was. The truth is, I knew exactly how I felt…and I was scared. Scared that I would become a distraction to you. I thought that if we were together, that…that you wouldn't be able to focus on our mission. And in reality, I probably made it harder for you."

Silence ensued, with the duo simply embracing while Aang took in everything that she had said. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm the onslaught of tears. Katara's apology floored him—how could she be the one apologizing? He had been the one to demand answers, he had been the one to kiss her against her will, he had been the one to disappear without making things right.

"Katara," he said, after much deliberation in his mind, "I deserved that. It wasn't right for me to pressure you into something you weren't ready to focus on yet. I-I should consider myself lucky that you forgive me for what I've done, and that we both came back to have this conversation."

"I guess we both did things that we might regret," she decided. "I've already forgiven you, so can you forgive me?"

He nodded. "Of course…I was never angry with you."

She smiled, glad to have patched things up with the person she cared about more than anyone. Everything was finally okay now. She was all right, Aang was all right, and all the tension between them was gone. "So now you know, I guess," she said after a brief, comfortable silence. She pulled back from their hug to get a better look at him. The tears had slowed but were still there, though now he was smiling, thank the spirits. "You know how I feel about you now, and…I hope it makes you feel better about things," she stated.

The boy's eyes widened. Did…did this mean what he thought it meant? "I guess I do. I just…" He bit his lip in hesitation for a second, trying not to get his hopes up. Another day, maybe. "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Katara found it cute that Aang was restraining himself, but she was ready for him now. She had inadvertently tortured him long enough by making him wait. If ever there were a perfect time for them to be together, it was now. He was her whole world, and she was his. There was no urgent mission that required all their attention anymore, so…enough waiting.

"I-I mean…" He shook his head with a shy smile. "I didn't want to be so, I don't know…forward. I mean, we—"

She nodded, squeezing his shoulders. "It's all right. You want a definitive answer now, don't you?" she inferred.

A blush crept to his face. "Guilty as charged. What exactly _are_ we, Katara?"

"Well…what do you want us to be?" she asked. "How do you feel?"

Aang was quick to answer. He had rehearsed this speech so many times when no one was around, he had it memorized by now. "Katara, you're my best friend, my whole world, my _everything_. We bonded from the second I woke up in your arms when you found me in that iceberg. You've helped me become a better Waterbender, a better Avatar, and a better person, because you always stood by me and believed in me. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to have you by my side. I've never felt this way about anyone before, so I'm pretty inexperienced when it comes to stuff like this, but…I-I want so badly to be more than just your friend. I want to be _yours_. I love you, Katara."

Now it was Katara's turn to cry. Her face was burning, though Aang probably couldn't see it because of her tan skin and the red light of the airship. She didn't deserve this…she didn't deserve him. What did this boy, this amazing, incredible boy, see in _her_? She was just Katara, just a normal girl who had no possessions and had never traveled beyond the outskirts of the village she was born in until she met him. "Aang, is…is all that true?"

"Absolutely," he declared, pressing his forehead to hers. "I just wish I'd mustered up the courage to tell you sooner, before things got all…deadly and stuff."

"Better late than never," she replied tearily, closing the short distance between their lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

From his perch in the doorway to the cockpit, Sokka watched in mild disgust as his baby sister and his best buddy locked lips. He was going to inform Aang that Suki and Toph had successfully locked Ozai away in a prison tower—and maybe he could get Katara to take another look at his injured left leg—but for now, he decided to hobble away quietly. Part of him kind of wanted to murder his friend, but the remaining, larger, part of him decided that if his sister was happy, then so was he. Even if the idea did give him the oogies.


	2. I Love You

**Hello again! This is a continuation of the last chapter. I had the idea re-reading it when I noticed that Aang told Katara he loved her, but she didn't say it back! I just _had_ to remedy that situation. So, without further ado, enjoy the fluff.**

 **I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , nor will I own its live-action remake (!). :'(**

* * *

With a brilliant flash of blue light, the bruise on my left side fades away. The cool water leaves my skin then, the last remnants of my battle with Ozai yesterday gone with it. It took Katara nearly two hours to heal everything, but now I'm as good as new—save for the lightning scars on my back and my foot; they're unfortunately not going anywhere.

Today is the day of Zuko's coronation. In less than an hour from now, he will be the new Fire Lord and declare the hundred-year-long assault war by his forefathers over. The peace treaty will be signed as soon as the ceremony is finished, signaling the official end. With Ozai and Azula deposed, the Fire Nation can begin to help the world rebuild from its attacks, and balance will be restored for the first time in a century.

The Fire Sages had given me a set of Airbender robes this morning for me to wear at the ceremony. They told me that the robes were authentic, taken from the Southern Air Temple during the Fire Nation Army's invasion. I put my pants on before Katara came in to heal me, but I'm a little apprehensive about putting on the rest. The idea of wearing clothes that don't belong to me, especially when they probably belonged to somebody I knew all those years ago, seems disrespectful. But at the same time, maybe this is what the monks would have wanted. I am, after all, the last Air Nomad. I guess if these robes had to belong to anyone now, well, I'm that person. As weird as it may be to wear someone else's clothes, it is my duty to represent my nation as its sole remaining citizen.

I reach for the robes to start putting them on, but Katara's hand gently comes down atop mine, stopping me.

"Can…can I?" she asks softly, color evident on her cheeks.

The past couple hours have been pretty quiet, most of the dialogue between us being her asking me where it hurts and me telling her. There wasn't much actual conversation—I don't know about her, but I was just trying to enjoy being close to her. Feeling her healing touch on my skin and just reveling in the fact that she was here with me, that we each made it through the end of this war in one piece.

Last night had been more eventful; after I had finished fighting Ozai, we had an emotional reunion. I told her everything in the cockpit of the airship: how I felt about her, how sorry I was for the mistakes I had made, and eventually how I'd won the battle that day. Today, though, has been much more relaxed. Just having her with me is all I need. I don't think anything more really needs to be said after last night.

My breath catches at her request. I know she's had to touch me in order to heal my wounds this whole time, but something about her helping me get dressed seems…different. I mean, besides the fact that I'm almost thirteen years old and can dress myself. No, the prospect of Katara continuing to touch me is a very attractive one. I smile timidly at her and nod, removing my hand from the neatly folded robes as I get up from my bed.

She smiles back at me, her eyes agleam, before putting her hands on my bare shoulders and gently spinning me so that my back is to her. She quickly brushes her hands up and down my upper arms a few times, causing my heart to beat a little faster. I can feel my face heat up at the simple gesture. It isn't much, but her gentle touch feels so nice on my skin that when her hands are gone I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

She takes the monk robes from my bed and carefully unfolds them, revealing a red-orange inner robe and a yellow outer one. Folded within the robes is a prayer-bead necklace with a wooden Air Nomad medallion, which she carefully places aside before bringing the inner robe behind my back.

She gently presses the corners of the robe to my shoulder blades so I could canreach back and push my arms through the open sleeves. Since the inner robe is smaller and made of thinner material, instead of a sash there is a button to fasten the front of it. I reach down to fasten it, but Katara's hands squeeze my shoulders, causing me to freeze.

Instead, she brought her face down and rested her head on my left shoulder, her cheek touching mine. She slowly slinks her arms around my upper back until her hands reach the button and its respective slot on either side of my open robe. My heart starts hammering as I utter a small gasp at the intimate contact. She brings the sides of my robe together and fastens the button. Pressing her lips to my burning cheek, she slowly releases me from her embrace.

Next, she reaches for the outer robe and again, puts the corners up to my shoulder so I can reach my arms through the longer sleeves. Once the robe is fully on me, I feel her hands on my now-clothed shoulders. She goes up and down my arms again a few times, slowly this time to remove any wrinkles in the sleeves, before spinning me back around to face her.

* * *

Aang looks up at me with shining eyes, his face bright red. I can feel him shaking a little under my hands, even through his clothes. His breathing is a little shallow now; his heart must be practically leaping out of his chest. I smile at him as I reach down to tie the sash of his outer robe, feeling my heart swell with affection for him.

This is the Avatar. The most powerful person in the world, master of all four elements. He is the savior of the world, the vanquisher of Fire Lord Ozai, bringer of peace.

He is all those things, and he is also this beautiful boy quivering like jelly in my arms.

He is the sweet kid who made me a necklace when I lost my mother's. He is the loyal friend who refused tutelage from a master who refused to teach me. He is the smooth dancer who swept me off my feet, the awkward guy who blushes every time I touch him (like now). And he is the brave child I've been lucky enough to watch grow up into a charming young man right before my eyes.

And as I take his prayer-bead necklace and put it over his head, I have to bite back a surge of emotion.

I look Aang up and down, now that he's fully dressed in his fancy new Air Nomad monk robes. They fit him perfectly—has he gotten taller?—and the big wooden medallion on his chest is a nice touch. He must appreciate wearing the insignia of his nation, being its sole living citizen.

My eyes travel up from the medallion hanging from his necklace, up to his shoulders. He's filled out a bit since I met him; he's developed a fair amount of muscle on his arms and his abdomen—not that I've ever really paid much attention many times…a day—and his shoulders have started to broaden a little bit. He's not that scrawny little kid I pulled out of the iceberg anymore.

Now my eyes move up to his face, really the only part of him that hasn't changed much. His cheeks are still rounded, and his ears are adorably still a little too big for his head. His skin is without a single blemish, his upper lip still devoid of any hair. These childish features remind me that while he has changed and grown since we first met, he is still the same Aang. My Aang.

I place my hands back on his shoulders and feel a lump in my throat. "Look at you," I gush, my voice thick with emotion. "These robes look so handsome on you."

A shy smile crosses his face, his eyes shining at the compliment. "Y-you think so?"

I nod, a single tear escaping my eye. Spirits, I'm so proud of him. "You look so… _grown-up_ now."

He cocks his head to the side a little, his expression turning more serious. "I guess I feel a little more grown-up," he replies thoughtfully. "After all I've seen, all the things I've done since I met you…everything we've been through together…I guess some things can change a person."

I feel so sorry every day that Aang was robbed of the rest of his childhood because of war. Everyone he'd ever known and loved had been brutally slaughtered by Fire Lord Sozin's armies. I only lost my mother to the war; I was born long after the Water Tribe's fall from grace at the hands of the Fire Nation. But Aang, this poor kid, had lost literally everything. I can't even begin to imagine the kind of weight that must have been on his shoulders as he trained for his battle with Fire Lord Ozai. Nobody should have to experience a loss like Sokka and I have, but…nobody should ever have to even think about what Aang has had to deal with.

And what amazes me is that this incredible boy soldiered through his grief and pressed on all this time. He's had to witness death on multiple occasions, including his own. He's had to work hard to learn all the elements. He's had to struggle sometimes to keep going. But through it all, he persevered. And I have so much admiration for him.

"Aang, I am so, so proud of you," I declare. "I know I told you after you got back yesterday, but…I want you to know. You really have grown up so much, and…you've been so brave and strong to keep fighting, even after all the horrible things you've seen. I really admire you for that."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," he says modestly, his eyes slick with emotion. "I know I never got the chance to be a normal kid like I'd always wanted, but…I would do it all over again if it meant I could have you in the end." His hands come up to my shoulders and around them as he pulls me into a hug.

Of course I hug him back, snaking my arms around his abdomen. One thing that certainly hasn't changed since we first met is that Aang always gives the best hugs. His shorter stature—though it won't be that way for much longer—allows for my head to comfortably rest on his, and his head fits perfectly between the crook of my neck and my shoulder. We fit together perfectly, like jigsaw puzzle pieces. "I love you, Aang," I breathe, pulling him as close to me as I possibly can.

Suddenly, I hear him gasp as he pulls back from our embrace. He holds me at shoulder length, his eyes wide and cheeks bright red. Was I not supposed to say that?

"Y-you love me?" he asks incredulously, his hands tightly squeezing my shoulders.

"I…" After that reaction, part of me wants to deny it and pretend I never said anything. I don't know, I guess since he had me he loved me yesterday when we reunited, I felt the need to return the sentiment, since I never did. Is he not ready?

But I can't lie to him. I love him deeply, and I don't want a repeat of what happened on Ember Island last week. I have to be open and honest with him. If he isn't ready for a relationship yet, he'll tell me—won't he? So I take a deep breath before nodding my head.

"…I do. I love you more than anything." I lean forward and press a kiss to his forehead. "This past year with you has been incredible, and…I can't imagine ever being without you. And after what you said yesterday, it isn't fair for you not to hear the same thing from me. I really do love you, Aang, so much."

I'm not entirely sure how I expect him to react. Will he laugh and jump for joy? Will he go back to holding me like he was just a second ago? Will he be scared off and decide that maybe we need to slow things down? I gaze into his eyes, only to find them welling up with tears. I gasp, my heart aching with remorse. I didn't mean to make him cry…

"Are you okay?"

He nods, a watery smile coming to his face. "I-I'm sorry, it's just…" He glances away for a moment or two before he continues, his eyes snapping back onto mine. "Hearing you say those words, it…it means so much to me."

My expression of guilt softens to one of tenderness. How on earth did I end up with the sweetest boy on the planet? He's moved so much by my feelings for him that he's in tears! Again I feel my heart swell with love.

"I've been waiting so long to hear it from you," he continues, sounding not at all upset. "Maybe it was kind of pathetic, but…I've loved you for so long now, and all I really wanted was to hear you say that you felt the same."

"Aww, it's not pathetic," I assure him, touched by his heartfelt admission. I lean forward so our foreheads press together. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about me."

"Oh, gosh, Katara. You have _no_ idea," he sighs. "I've been waiting for this since we were back at Aunt Wu's village."

My eyes widen in surprise. I guess I had it all wrong; Aang is absolutely ready for a relationship. He has been since just a few weeks after we met, and I've been holding out on him. Oh, I can only imagine the heartache I must have put my poor friend through. "I've been torturing you that long? I'm so sorry, Aang!" I apologize, reaching up to cup his cheeks in my hands.

"N-no, don't apologize," he stammers, taking one hand off my shoulder to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-I don't think I really understood what I was feeling back then. B-but I do now, and…I _really_ want to be with you, together…for real. O-of course, only if you—"

I cut him off by leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. As much as I love and adore him, sometimes Aang talks too much.

* * *

I freeze for a moment before my lips start to move with hers cautiously, tentatively. We've done this a couple times before now, but it was always rushed, and this is still so new and strange…I'm not sure what to do. Where do my hands go? On her shoulders? Around her waist? On her back?

Her arms are loosely draped over my shoulders, hands resting on my upper back. She's not moving. Am I weird, moving my shaky hands everywhere?

As if she can read my mind, she pulls back with a half-lidded smile and says, "Here." She takes my trembling hands by the wrists and places them on her hips. She then presses up against me, our bodies flush against each other and her lips hovering mere centimeters from mine. I gulp, my overactive imagination playing out a scenario I'd rather not let the rest of my body go along with. Especially just minutes before the coronation ceremony starts.

"Better now?" she asks, her breath hot against mine.

I gulp, feeling myself blush intensely. What is she _doing_ to me?! "Umm…" Body, please forget I'm an adolescent male for a minute and behave yourself.

Before I know it, her lips are back on mine. My hands are still a little shaky, but I leave them where they are, secured on Katara's hips. Her arms wind back around my shoulders, and all is right with the world.

Spirits, I could stay like this forever. Her lips are so soft on mine, and her scent is like the ocean, and…apple blossoms. I know it sounds strange, but it's the most wonderful thing I've ever smelled. I hope I smell okay. Am I sweating too much? I'm not going to stink up the new robes now, am I?

Well, she doesn't seem to smell anything. She wouldn't be this close if she did, right? I wonder if I smell as good to her as she does to me.

Is it weird that I'm obsessing over smells when her lips are on mine? I don't know…usually when we've done this there were other things on my mind. And it never lasted this long before. Sure, she kissed me last night, but there was the whole 'pouring-my-heart-out after I just saved the whole world and was exhausted' thing.

Am I thinking too much?

She draws away after twelve seconds—not that I was counting!—and puts her forehead back against mine, holding me by the shoulders. "I love you, Aang," she says softly before pecking my lips. "I would love to be with you."

"A-are you sure?" I ask in disbelief. This can't be true…is this amazing girl really asking to be mine? Am I dreaming?

"Absolutely," she replies quickly, almost like it's automatic. I can't believe she really loves me that much. Me! She could have any taller, smoother, smarter more handsome guy in the world, and she wants to be with me!

"Katara, nothing would make me happier," I say, feeling the emotion lump painfully in my throat. I can feel warm tears leaking from my eyes again, but I don't care. I press a brief kiss to her lips before a heartfelt, "I love you," spills from my vocal cords. I've never been surer of anything in my life. I want nothing more than to be hers.

"I love you, too." I could get used to hearing that. She hugs me tightly, resting her head on my shoulder. "More than anything in the world."

I smile wider than I ever have. Yeah…I could definitely get used to this.

"Hey guys? If you're done with the _oogie_ -ness in there, we have to get to the coronation."

I look up, still holding Katara by the shoulders, to see Sokka standing in the doorway. He's got crutches now because of his broken leg, but I'm more concerned with the irritated look on his face. Crap, I didn't account for the overprotective older brother. My blush returns with a vengeance.

Katara breaks away from me and puts her hands on her hips. "Sokka, you shouldn't be moving around on that leg yet!" She runs over to help her brother, and I follow slowly behind, dreading getting chewed out by the warrior.

Sokka huffs. "Stop worrying, woman! I can get around fine." Suddenly, his elbow slips off one of his crutches, and he topples over. "G'ahh!"

I can't help but giggle as Katara helps him up. Serves him right for barging in on us.

"I can hear you, Air-for-brains!" he snaps at me, getting his crutches situated under his arms. He glares at me. Great. "Let's get going."

The three of us step out into the hallway, Katara with a guiding hand on Sokka's back. Eager to distance myself as quickly as possible from the warrior, I quicken my pace and get ready to pass him, but he nudges me with his elbow.

I look over at him, confused. Even more so when a smile breaks across his face. "Congratulations, by the way," he says, nodding at me.

The siblings walk on, and I freeze in place. Wait, Sokka is okay with this?

"Come on, Aang," Katara calls after me, "We don't want to be late!"

I shake my head with a silly grin. On the day one of my closest friends becomes Fire Lord, I get a healing session from the girl of my dreams, she agrees to by my girlfriend, and her brother approves?

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
